Birthday Surprises
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: It's Misaki's birthday! But wait! Aki and Suzu, his mischievous twin boys, still haven't gotten their parent a present! What to do? Thankfully, Aki has it totally covered. Or not. Post Mpreg, yaoi, oneshot, AkihikoxMisaki and a bit of mature content. Another Junjou family fic!


**Birthday Surprises**

"Suzu! Suzu wake up!" Said silveret groaned drowsily, rolling over and murmuring random things. "Suzu, mom made blueberry pancakes!"

At the mention of such delightful, airy, tasteful food Suzu instantly sat up in bed with a sleepy grin. He licked his lips and clapped his hands together, still half asleep and therefor still dreaming about being in a world littered with the delicious food.

Aki sweatdropped. If there was one thing that could manipulate his twin with, it was food. Especially Misaki's. "Actually, pea-brain, I'm lying."

The older twin furrowed his brow for a moment, thinking. Now, Suzu had never been the sharpest tool in the shed, so it took him a good few minutes to process this blasphemy. "You... you mean there's no food, then?"

Aki's eye twitched. "Precisely. But-"

The bigger boy narrowed his eyes as his stomach grumbled. "You're _cruel_. I'm going back to bed."

"No!" Aki threw the covers off of his brother before punching him on the arm.

"Ouch!"

The brunet boy glared at his twin. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

Suzu thought for a moment. "Sunday?" He saw Aki facepalm and thought a minute longer. What day could it be?

The brunet had had it with his oblivious brother. "It's mom's birthday, stupid!" Suzu's eyes popped open.

"Oh yeah!"

"And we still haven't thought of something to give him!"

Suzu stood up. "Oh no."

"But luckily," Aki put a finger to his chest, "I have the perfect idea."

"What is it?" Suzu inquired.

Aki cleared his throat. "Well, mom cooks for us all the time, right?" Suzu nodded. "So why don't we return the favor?"

"Wow Aki, that's a great idea!"

"I know! I amaze myself sometimes." Aki bragged, standing proudly.

"But..."

Aki arched a brow. But what? His idea was perfect. Flawless. Foolproof. Classic. A breakfast in bed would be just what Misaki needed to start his birthday off right. "But?"

"We've never cooked anything. Like, in our lives. Ever." Suzu stated bluntly. "I mean, the last time we had to feed ourselves was when mom and dad went out of town for a day, remember? You and I tried to microwave Pizza Rolls and the plate melted. Then the microwave exploded!"

Aki blushed. "W-well, so? That was when we were kids!"

"We still are kids..."

"No! We're 10 now! We can totally handle this!" At that Aki gripped his twin's shirt, dragging the boy into the kitchen to face impending disaster.

* * *

Akihiko stirred in bed, wrapping his arms around his lover. He lie there for a moment, letting consciousness slowly take over. He buried his nose into the soft, fluffy brunet hair before him before kissing the top of Misaki's head. He began to thinking about the events of the day. They'd spend the day out with the kids and then he'd get the man all to himself. They'd go to the aquarium first, since Misaki loved it there so much. He'd then take Misaki out to dinner and then to ride the ferris wheel. By the time they'd make it home the boys would be asleep. He'd pay the babysitter and rush her out so Akihiko could have Misaki all to himself for the night! Oh, it'd be the night of the poor brunet's life.

Just as Akihiko began to drool at the thought of molesting Misaki for the thousandth time since they'd met, his Dad Senses kicked in.

Or maybe it was the distinct smell of smoke that tipped him off.

Either way, he knew the twins probably had something to do with it. "As long as no one's screaming..." Akihiko shrugged, crawling atop his lover. "Oi, Misaki..." The brunet's eyes opened. He rubbed them before smiling. "Good morning, Misaki."

Before the other man could reply Akihiko's lips were on the other's. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. The silveret's tongue gently brushed across Misaki's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Soon enough the two were in an embrace, passionately making out and caressing each other.

But as their luck had it, of course it wouldn't last very long.

_"You idiot! You almost spilled the orange juice!"_

_"Shut up! You didn't even know where the cups were!"_

Akihiko and Misaki chuckled at the hushed voices of the boys. The brunet suddenly frowned, sniffing. "Do you smell smoke?"

At that moment the door burst open, revealing two extremely messy young men. Smoke poured in after them, much to the parent's dismay. "Happy birthday!" The boys grinned madly. Aki held a tray of breakfast food while Suzu held two glasses of orange juice.

"Oi, no more kissy-faces! We have a present for mom!" Suzu announced. Akihiko sighed and rolled off of his lover.

Sitting up, Misaki smiled. "What's this?"

Aki proudly marched forward and set the tray in his mother's lap.

"Oh, this is nice!" Misaki nodded and smiled at the charred food that looked to be two oblong pancakes, brown scrambled eggs and two strips of more than crispy bacon. "You two did very well!"

Akihiko felt very sorry for Misaki.

Suzu handed a glass of much needed orange juice to Misaki before handing the other to his father. "Sorry, you have to provide for yourself today!" The older twin chuckled to the author.

Akihiko playfully pretended to be disappointed while silently thanking Kami.

The two children stared intensely at Misaki as he brought a bit of the still-gooey pancake to his mouth. "Mmm!" He nodded, forcing himself to swallow. "This tastes delicious." He proceeded to kiss both of the twin's foreheads. Although the meal was a bit less than edible, he'd still been grateful for being thought of.

So as poor Misaki scarfed down every last bit of "breakfast", Akihiko took it upon himself to ask what had really been on him and his lover's minds since the boy's showed up that morning. "So, how bad does the kitchen look?"

"We managed to put out the fire from the bacon with baking soda," Suzu started.

"But there's still about 2-3 thousand dollars in damage." Aki finished casually.

Misaki almost spit out his eggs and Akihiko laughed.

This birthday would certainly be a memorable one.

* * *

**I wrote another fanfic! (It's four in the morning...) YES! Please review if you enjoyed! Since it's now summer, I have more time to write. If anyone wants to send me requests regarding a story about the Junjou family, I'd be happy to write them out. Don't worry, I don't bite and I'm pretty open minded! If you haven't read my other fics about the twins, you can find them on my profile.**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
